Mujhe Teri Zarurat Hai
by love rajvi
Summary: Hey friend this O.S is based on rajvi ..


** Hey friends ... mein phirse**** ageyi apne poor writing skill se aplogo ko bore karne...I'm typing this in phone so sorry for any spelling mistakes...kaisa laga please batana ...**

* * *

- Mujhe Teri Zarurat Hai -

_He was walking in the road in midnight , holding his blazer ..Whole mumbai was asleep except him. Cold air was blowing , the weather was also good.. as he always like this cold breezing air... But tonight he was in different world, lost in her thoughts... He even don't know where he was going.. Her smiling face was flashing in front of his eyes.. His vision was blur due to tears , which was forming in his eyes... His mind was blocked in her thoughts... For whom he breathed every seconds was no more.. The only reason of his living was no more.. His love , His life was no more..._

**_Yeh Dil Tanha Kyun Rahe_**

**_Kyun Hum Tukadon Mein Jiyein_**

**_Yeh Dil Tanha Kyun Rahe_**

**_Kyun Hum Tukadon Mein Jiyein_**

**_Kyun Rooh Meri Yeh Sahe_**

_ He stops in front of the beach , the place were they had spent lots of time together ...It was her favorite place.. There are lot of sweet memories of them ... His vision becomes more blur and a drop of tear escaped through it.. He falls at knees screaming her name ..His voice echoed ...He screamed again more loudly ..._

**_Main Adhoora _**

**_Jee Raha Hoon_**

**_Hardum Yeh _**

**_Keh Raha Hoon_**

_Rajat : Kyun ! Purvi kyun tumne mere liye apna jaan khatre me daldi ...kyun ? __Agar jana hi tha toh kyun ayi mere zindagi mein?__Kyun jagayi ek nayi umeed ? Kyun bolti thi ki tum lucky ho kyunki main tumhare sath hoon ? Jabki mere liye tumhe tumhari jaan se hath dhoona parha._

**_Main Adhoora_**

**_ Jee Raha Hoon _**

**_Hardum Yeh_**

**_Keh Raha Hoon_**

**_Flashback starts:_**

_In car.._

_Rajat was in driving seat and purvi in passenger seat..._

_Purvi : Rajat sir hum jaa kaha rahe hai ?_

_Rajat: surprise hai na agar __ pehle hi batadunga toh maza kaise ayega..._

_Purvi (smiles) :thik hai .. _

_Rajat : vase purvi , tum mujhse pyar toh karti hoon na ?_

_Purvi : nahi toh ... ap aise kaise soch sakte hain sir ?_

_Rajat (expression change ): matlab tu..tum mujhse pyar nahi karti?_

_Purvi: nahi... _

_Rajat turn toward the window glass.._

_Rajat : yeh mujhse kya hogaya ... purvi toh mujhse pyar nahi karti , aur main hoon ke usse ring pehnane chala aya ...shukar hai maine pehle hi puch liya varna kya bitti uspe ... main ek dost bhi khodeta.. kya ..kya purvi sachmein mujhse pyar nahi karti?_

_Purvi heard this and smiles..._

_Purvi : nahi main apse pyar nahi karti_

_Rajat turns toward her _

_Purvi : main apse bohot bohot bohot zyada pyar karti hoon .. apni jaaan bhi desakta hoon apke liye..._

_Rajat smiles widely ..._

_Rajat : tum sach Keh rahi hona ?_

_Purvi (rising her eyebrows ): kyun koi shaq hai kya ?_

_Rajat: nahi ... _

_Purvi : I love you..._

_Rajat : I love you too..._

_Purvi : Raaajjaaat ..._

_And the bullet hits her chest..._

_Rajat : purviii..._

* * *

_Few seconds ago : purvi saw two goons were aiming rajat ... she pulled the driving seat backward ... and the bullet hits her chest..._

* * *

_Rajat shoots at the tire of the bike and move hurriedly toward the hospital.._

_Rajat : purvi tumhe kuch nahi hoga ...main tumhe..._

_Purvi : sir ek promise karenge mujh se?_

_Rajat :kaisa promise ?_

_Purvi: yahi ke app apne zindagi kushi se jiyenge aur hosakhe toh please mujhe bhul jana ..._

_Rajat:yeh kaisa promise hain .. main aisa kuch nahi karunga suna tumne ..aur tumhe kuch nahi hoga..._

_Purvi : sir yehi meri akhri echa hai.. ._

_Rajat : purvii_

_Purvi : please sir I dont have much time... please sir ..please.._

_Rajat hold her hand more tightly.._

_Rajat: purvi tumhe kuch nahi hoga ... kuch nahi.._

_Purvi : I love you sir... hosakhe toh mujhe bhul __ja-ana.._

_Rajat: purvi please aisa mat bolo ... main tumhe kaise bhul sakta hoon...purvi ? _

_And he turn toward her..and saw her eyes closed...he stops the car immediately. .._

_Rajat:purvi ..Purvi ? ( no respond) purvi ?_

_He move his hand slowly toward her neck , he was shivering...he place his finger on her neck.._

_ His eyes widen _

_Rajat :yeh nahi hosakta ... (he again checks it ) .. nahi yeh nahi hosakta ... _

_And he reached hospital ... he picks her in his arms and move inside..._

_Rajat : Doctor dekhiye na isse goli lagi hai.._

_Doc checks her pulse.._

_Doc :I am sorry but she is dead..._

_Rajat : aisa nahi hosakta ...Purvi mujhe chor kar nahi jasakti... nahi jasakti...(tears rolled down fron his cheeks)_

**_Flashback ends:_**

Rajat : mujhe tumhari zarurat hai purvi .. I really need you...

_**Mujhe Teri Zarurat Hai**_

**_Mujhe Teri Zarurat Hai_**

**_Mujhe Teri Zarurat Hai_**

_Rajat: aaj tak jisse bhi maine chaha, pyar kiya ,usse hi mujhse chin liya gaya..._

**_Andheroo Se Tha _**

**_Mera Rishta Bada_**

**_Tune Hi Ujaalon Se Vaaqif Kiya_**

**_Ab Lauta Mein Hoon_**

**_Inn Andheroon Mein Phir_**

**_Toh Paaya Khud Ko _**

**_Begaana Yahaan.._**

_Rajat :par yeh nahi socha tha ki main tumhe bhi khodunga..._

**_Tanhayi Bhi Mujhse Khafaa Ho Gayi_**

**_Banjaroon Ne Bhi Thukra Diya_**

_Rajat :maine socha tha ki ab tum agayi hoo meri zindagi mein toh ab meri puri zindagi khushi se kategi, (gives a hurt smile) par mein itna khusnasib thorri hoon_

_**Main Adhoora Jee Raha Hoon**_

_**Khud Par Hi Ek Saza Hoon**_

_**Mujhe Teri Zarurat Hai**_

_**Mujhe Teri Zarurat** Hai_

_Rajat : tumhe yaad hai purvi , humari pehli hug ? (Smiles)_

**_Flashback starts:_**

In cid bureau..

Purvi was very happy..at last Dcp believes that purvi had not killed makrant...after Dcp leaves bureau with acp

Purvi : Thank you so much abhijeet sir , thank you daya sir.. mujhe support karne ke liye..

Abhijeet :arre bhai , behen mante hai hum tumko ...pura yakin hain humme tumpar..

Purvi move toward rajat and hugs him.. Rajat was shocked by the sudden act of purvi..

Purvi (separates from hug): Thank you so much sir agar app waqt pe evidence nahi late toh ajj shayed mein ajj mein yaha nahi hoti..

Rajat was continuously starring her.. all were looking at them... rajat 's face turnes fully red

_**Flashback ends:**_

**_Hmm Tere Jism ki Woh Khushhuyein_**

**_Abb Bhi In Saanson Mein Zinda Hai_**

**_Mujhe Ho Rahi Inse Ghutan_**

**_Mere Gale Ka Yeh Fanda Hai_**

_he place his hand on pocket and take out the ring.. ( sorry friends its ring not chudiya:p)_

**_Teri Chudiyon Ki Woh Khanak_**

**_Yahdon Ke Kamre Mein Goonje hai_**

**_Sankare Se Aata Hain Yaad_**

**_Haathon Mein Mere Zanjeerein Hai_**

**_Tu Hi Aake Inko Nikal Zara_**

**_Kar Mujhe Yaha Se Rihaa_**

_Rajat: socha tha tumhe isse propose karunga ...par ..(and he leaves the sentence incomplete)_

**_Main Adhora Jee Raha Hoon_**

**_Yeh sadayein De Raha hoon._**

_Rajat : purvi mai tumhe khabhi nahi bhulsakta ..marte daam tak nahi ..I love you... And always will.._

**_Mujhe Teri Zarurat Hai_**

**_Mujhe Teri Zarurat Hai_**

**_Mujhe Teri Zarurat Hai_**

**_=(The End )_**


End file.
